Whispers of the Heart
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Buried memories inside of Yugi’s mind are beginning to resurface---spawning three alter-egos, one the essence of innocence and the other two darker and more sinister than Yami could ever imagine...
1. Default Chapter

Whispers of the Heart

Hello all!!! Nazura returns!

/We're back with something to the likes that I think we haven't done before/

And that is a severe heaping helping of Yugi angst. Anshi will elaborate with summary.

/Buried memories inside of Yugi's mind are beginning to resurface---spawning three alter-egos, one the essence of innocence and the other two darker and more sinister than Yami could ever imagine.../

Disclaimers? Um...Soji, Miharu and Saiko are all mine. Aken is not mine, but I thought it would be cool if I could use him before I make him all happy and evil in Midnight Days. He belongs to PFM/BD/LBDA/ANR. I'd kill to see him is street clothes...he is pretty...

/And we don't own Yugioh...if we did...there would be great amounts of implied yaoi...prideshipping...ooooooooooohhhhh..../

9023021332192332

Whispers of the Heart

Surfacing Problems: Soji

I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,   
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.

When Yami walked into the house, he knew instantly that there was something wrong. He opened his mouth to call out to Yugi, but no sound passed his lips. Yami kicked off his shoes and set down his backpack. He tossed his jacket on the couch and walked towards their room. There was a deadly and evil silence hovering now.Yami heard the pounding sound of his heart echoing in his mind. He felt tense as he stared at the doorknob. He reached for it, but his hand stopped short. His mind began to run.

Normally, he would be hearing some sound, like Yugi's Hikaru Utada CD or his W-inds CD. But there was complete silence.

Mere moments before Yami turned the doorknob to enter the room; he heard a faint singing and some giggling, like a child. Yami began to tense once more. Now or never came, and Yami bit his lip and opened the door.

The room was uncannily neat and orderly, except for Yugi sitting on the floor with some crayons and paper. There were a few sheets that looked like they had been vaguely scribbled on tossed around. Yami noticed distinctly that his side of the room was much neater that it had been that morning. Yugi sat one the floor, humming come children songs to himself with a happy and giddy voice that Yami had never heard before.

Yugi then noticed Yami, and looked up at him with eyes that rivaled the cutest puppy.

"Hello! Who are you?" His voice was different, it was pure, more innocent. Yami was unsure of how to respond.

"Don't you know who I am Yugi?" He asked. Yugi looked at him with a puzzled look.

"No. I don't think I've met you before. My name is Soji." Yugi said, smiling. Yami blinked, and decided that it would be easier to play along for the moment.

"I'm Yami. What are you drawing, Soji?" Yugi turned back to the reddish scribbles on the paper, complete contrast to the black shape on the opposite side of the paper.

"Grownups don't understand my pictures. But you're not a grownup...so do you understand? That's Saiko, the good dragon, he wants me to live..." He pointed to the red scribble, vaguely in the shape of a dragon.

"And that is the bad dragon, Miharu, he wants to kill." Yugi's voice trailed off. He blinked twice and his head shuddered, as if he were snapping back into reality.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Yami asked. Yugi looked at him.

"I'm fine. What are you talking about? Have I been not okay?"

Yami sat back, looking down at the dragon-scribbles on paper. Miharu, the black dragon. He wanted death. Saiko, the red dragon. He wanted life. He changed his gaze to Yugi, who was looking around strangely at the papers. He scooped them up and shoved them into a desk drawer.

"Yami? Is something okay? Did you loose to Nazura again?" Yugi asked.

"Hu? No. She didn't defeat me again." Yami said. He hadn't even spoken to Nazura today. She told him that she had work to do. She had just gotten her magic shop up and running, and there were rumors that she had her own slave boy as well.

"Who didn't defeat you again?" Yami snapped back to see the happy and innocent face of Yugi/Soji.

"Oh...a friend of mine. She play certain games better than me." Yami said. Yugi sat down on the floor next to Yami and hugged him, retaining the voice of Soji.

"I like you Yami, will you take me away?" Yugi asked, looking up.

"Take you from where?"

"The bad place. The dark place." Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami (who blushed and blinked) and hugged him like he was a brother. Yugi blinked before releasing Yami and scuttling away in embarrassment.

Yami woke later that evening (like...midnight) to the sound of glass breaking. He sat up and looked. Yugi was kneeling on the desk and staring at his hand. The window was broken and there was blood on his hand. Yami kicked the covers off the bed and got behind Yugi, putting one arm around his waist and the other grabbing for the injured limb.

"Have to get out! Have to escape!" Yugi cried. His eyes were glazed over, like he was still asleep. It seemed to be a nightmare of dramatic proportions.

Yugi began to pull away from Yami, inching towards the window. Yami held onto his hikari with both hands. Yugi was frantic, insane with his fear and his need to be away. Yami didn't know what he should be doing. He braced his legs against the chair and pulled. Yugi and Yami went flying back into the wall. Yugi lay still and seemed to have slipped back into a blank sleep. Yami carried him to the bathroom and bandaged his hand before putting him back to bed.

Yami began to tap into his own powers, appearing at the door to Yugi's soul room. He gently pushed the door open and a strange and ominous wind blew at him. The room was dark, and there was no sound. Yami took a step into the room before he heard the giggling voice of Soji. The blackness yielded nothing.

Yami returned to his own mind to think.

After coming up with no conclusion, he resolved to chat about this with Nazura and her assistant Aken tomorrow.

0-12392313219-231023

Review! Please?


	2. Unchecked: Miharu

Whispers of the Heart

Okay...after we get past the character development, this should move along swiftly.

/Yeah right, when they blatantly show Seto hitting on Yami in the anime./

You never know.

/This chapter introduces Miharu./

Evil.

/Begin!/

84308408095904

Whispers of the Heart

Unchecked Anger: Miharu

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

Yami and Yugi walked towards the Renmei Magic shop, run by Nazura the Serpent Queen. It was on the corner of a lonely street, and carried the air of a homey look. Yami and Yugi stepped through the door into the candle-lit shop full of magic items. It was a two level shop; on the ground floor were robes, staffs, runes and amulets. The upper floor was tomes, powders, ingredients for potion making and talismans.

At the check out register stood a boy seeming not much older than Yami. He was tan, as tan as Malik. His hair was short, spikey, and white with streaks of red and green. He wore a pair of jeans and a white hoodie with the kanji for "darkness" on it. His gold eyes glanced over at them before he whistled.

Nazura came walking down the stairs in a halter top and a pair of jeans. She had her turquoise hair pulled back in a ponytail, but left two little clumps framing her face (Like Shishiwakamaru). She had silver snake-eyes and two black cobra tattoos on both of her arms. She smiled at the sight of Yugi and Yami, but before she could say anything, she froze.

"Aken..." She hissed over to the boy at the counter. She made strange motions with her hands. The boy so named Aken nodded.

"Um...Nazura..."

Before She could respond to Yami, they watched Yugi's eyes darken and he began to laugh in a cruel and rather inhuman way.

"Well...this is what was brought to keep me in check? A thief, a snake and a nameless pharaoh...maybe I should kill ourselves now..." Yugi's voice had even changed. It was not the innocent voice of Soji, nor was it the normal voice of Yugi. It was darker...more evil.

"Miharu..." Yami whispered.

"So I am. And maybe I should kill you first. That would make things so much..."

Before he finished the sentence, Yugi shook his head and seemingly reverted to normal, as if nothing had happened. Yami looked to Nazura for help.

"Aken, show Yugi around. I need to speak with Yami privately." Nazura said. Aken nodded, grumbled a bit and him and Yugi walked off.

"Was that whining I heard?" Nazura asked.

"No ma'm!"

Nazura laughed to herself and turned to Yami.

"There are three of them, and the next one is yet to come." She said.

"Can you do anything?"

"Aken and I could psychoanalyze him. It would be better if we did it than a professional."

"When?"

"I'm not free until Saturday. And if I were you, I wouldn't let him out of your sight. Miharu is the most violent. I think that something terrible happened to him, if you get a chance, get into his soul room."

"I did, it was all black."

"Hmmmm...well...we'll try for noon on Saturday, okay?" Yami nodded.

All he could do now is wait...for Saiko was coming.

-354894309808450985

Mwaha. Not any Miahu gore yet...but soon.

/Enjoy more!/


End file.
